


疫情倒数

by XPia_Tao



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 朱彭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPia_Tao/pseuds/XPia_Tao
Summary: tag内唯一朱彭，不是彭朱！！朱一龙世上第一猛男不容反驳！！发生在这迷幻的2020年，宅在家里的朱一龙和彭冠英会发生什么。
Relationships: 朱一龙/彭冠英
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 东北家酿消毒液

“别动！举起手来！”

朱一龙戴着口罩刚刚踏进家门，就听到如此命令。朱一龙拧起眉毛，正要抬头望向玄关处那个高大的黑影，被“呲呲呲”几下连喷，沁凉的酒精铺了满手满脸，被冰的一抖，一时间大大的眼睛里全是迷惑。彭冠英憋着笑，他人高马大，酒精喷壶也能拿出持枪的架势，居高临下的对朱一龙说：“好了，背过身去。”

朱一龙认命的把后背交给他，任他把自己外套里里外外的消了一遍毒。随即被彭冠英扒下外套，丢进洗手间洗手。等他从洗手间出来，门把手、钥匙、钱包、手机都被酒精消了毒，门厅玄关处都是一阵高浓度酒精味。得了，朱一龙早就知道自己这个十年挚友有点洁癖倾向，上学的时候只有自己脱了外裤才让上他的床（当然，现在是只让光着屁股的自己上…），疫情的不断紧张让这个洁癖彻底释放了天性。亏得朱一龙从来不介意，但看着他要用酒精擦地的架势，连忙拦住：“不至于吧冠英…省着点用，不太好买。”

“害，放心，我二叔媳妇儿家在黑龙江开酒厂的，”彭冠英指了指门口堆着的两个20升塑料桶，笑得憨厚，宛如推销自酿二锅头的老农，把酒精喷到手背上，递给朱一龙闻：“粮食酿的，你瞅瞅这酒味，老香了。”

朱一龙轻嗅了一下，随即被呛得连连咳嗽，瓷白的脸一下子憋得通红。

——逗朱一龙真好玩。

彭冠英这样想着，但炸了毛的龙哥沙包大的拳头也没那么好挨，半真半假的被追得满屋子乱窜，接连讨饶。当然最终还是被朱一龙结结实实的抱在怀里，温存了好一会。

“一身的酒精味。”朱一龙嫌弃的嗅了嗅，嘴角撇了撇。

朱一龙的胳膊的力度宛如铸铁，被他抱住，饶是彭冠英比他高出13厘米，依然是挣脱不开。彭冠英的声音中有了几分无奈，隐隐带了几分一米九三的东北汉子的羞涩，“那你放开啊。”

朱一龙反而更紧了紧，手掌沿着他精壮的腰线向下，肆意揉捏着两瓣饱满，往自己身下带：“自家男朋友，为啥要放。”

说起来，由于职业的特殊性，他们两个人很难有和全国人民一起享受公共假期的机会，要想过几天只有彼此的时光，还要两个大忙人一起努力凑一凑档期，传统节日多半给家人发一发红包就结束了，哪能料到今年春节，一直到情人节过得如此——难得的平常。

彭冠英也软了下来，刻意忽略了彼此腹下的两坨肿胀，一低头，吻上了朱一龙忽闪忽闪的睫毛，湿乎乎的嘴唇若即若离的顶在朱一龙的耳边：“先吃饭，剩下的再说，唔…”

朱一龙偏头，轻柔却不容拒绝的把他未吐尽的语句自唇齿之间缠绵吞下。朱一龙可太喜欢彭冠英的唇瓣了：唇形饱满，舌尖描摹的时候，已觉得娇嫩可口；待他将舌尖喂入口腔，轻咬吮吸之间，美妙柔软的触感，才知道嘴唇厚薄得当的好处；一个长吻下来再凝视他的嘴唇，水淋淋红艳艳的，仿佛暴雨淋过的娇花，配上被吻得有几分雾气的双眼，总能让朱一龙想再尝尝他的滋味。或者，让他尝尝自己的味道。把他按在自己身下，让他用憧憬的仰视目光看着自己狰狞成青紫的巨大，让他那两片嫣红水润一寸寸吮吸过茎身，看着他略带愧疚的用手指环住吞不到的地方，小心翼翼的搓动，等他嘴巴酸痛，玩弄不住的时候，再失控的抓住他的头发，咆哮着在温热的口腔中肆意驰骋。他会止不住的干呕，疯狂的哭求，最后只能混着眼泪和热汗把嘴边溢出来带着腥味的白灼吞下。他气都不能喘上几口，腹下的小东西可怜兮兮的晃荡着，他却来不及管它，抽噎着掰开自己浅褐色的后穴，用哭的红肿的眼睛求求自己，从磨得血红的唇瓣间吐出哀求，说，老公你又欺负人，这里骚的都流水了，好想让你的肉棒插插。

然而事实却是，十年了，彭冠英这个洁癖，是断然做不出给朱一龙舔鸡巴这种事情的。而朱一龙这个感情洁癖，彭冠英后穴的唯一的竞争对手只有自己的右手。他又敬他爱他，又断然做不出委屈他的事情，所以好些酱酱酿酿，朱一龙只能在心里过过瘾罢了。

但是毕竟这是开年就玄幻的2020，他们在家呆了这么久，是不是能有点新的花样？文艺青年朱一龙想起自己的小计划，去厨房做饭去了。彭冠英也觉得自己一身的酒精味，冲了个澡，回来不出意外的看到桌面上摆着鸳鸯锅——两边都是红彤彤的，一个辣锅，另外一个特别辣。

吃辣的是武汉人热爱做的事情，喝辣的是东北人热爱做的事情。朱一龙连红酒也备好了，情调十足，火锅腾腾的热气裹挟着酒的香醇，酒精尚未入口，朱一龙的耳根已有一点发红。原来是彭冠英走了进来。宽肩窄臀，正儿八经的模特身材就不说了，彭冠英刚刚洗好的头发还有几分湿意，脖颈上水珠蜿蜒的痕迹好似指向了衬衫里影影绰绰的凹点，配上蒸的有几分晕红的脸，显得格外的纯情，即使他什么也没做，朱一龙的耳根莫名其妙的红了。

——谁让彭冠英腰间缠了一条浴巾就出来了呢？

彭冠英洗好澡换的上衣，其实刚刚好和朱一龙配成了情侣款——嗯，反正两个人要买啥衣服全是彭冠英一个人拍板决定的，两个人的情侣款整整齐齐的收在衣帽间内，至于那些入不得眼的单品——比如朱一龙的防狼背心和七彩羽绒服什么的，被堆在角落里很久了。但朱一龙眼里哪有这些。只待酒足饭饱，回到卧室，和心上人饱暖思淫欲而已。

有了东北人民的无私帮助，武汉人民的春天就快来了。

—TBC—

【没用上的小段子一则】

朱一龙低着头认认真真的数着数涮毛肚，正要夹给彭冠英，却看见他两眼迷离，用一只手撑着脑袋，已有几分醉意。

“怎么了？吃辣的吃上头了？”朱一龙大惑不解。

彭冠英亮了亮杯子里的剩的为数不多的酒液：“真——75度粮食酒。”

朱一龙恨不得拿筷子敲敲他脑子：“你是不是傻？”

彭冠英屁颠屁颠的把剩下的酒放在他嘴边，信誓旦旦的表示：“真的特别香！”

哼，我怎么可能在同一块石头上绊倒两次！

“你尝尝，粮食的香醇！”

朱一龙迟疑了一下，将伸到嘴边的一口喝了进去，脸顿时红了起来。

彭冠英却吓了一跳，怕真的一口把自家猪猪灌醉了，连忙放下酒杯去瞧朱一龙。却不料一阵天旋地转，脑袋被强硬的掰了过来，温热的唇瓣贴了过来，舌尖探了进去，把没来得及吞咽的酒液渡了过去。

彭冠英被亲的七荤八素。朱一龙笑得像个偷腥的狐狸：“宝贝你真辣。”


	2. 旗袍play(婴儿车)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彭穿旗袍…啊…我太难了…

【朱彭】疫情倒数(2)

朱一龙坐在床头，一手摩挲着彭冠英放松下来软乎乎的肚子，满足的点起了一根事后烟。

是什么时候确认体位的呢？

彭冠英被折腾得没什么力气，半昏半醒的回应着朱一龙的自言自语："一失足成千古恨，再回首已是十年春啊。"他哎呦了一声，翻了个身，让朱一龙的手正好搭在自己腰上，“猪，什么时候让我在上面，妹妹可以，姐姐也可以！”

"屁，"朱一龙把烟扔在一边，他记得彭冠英说过，这屋里有一个腰不咋地的就行了，他还记得他说过用完的东西放回原处恢复原样，所以他自动自觉的帮彭冠英用力放松腰部：“哪次不是你，主动摇着屁股让我来。”

"哪有？"彭冠英看在腰被揉的挺舒服的份上，捡起话茬磨牙："你这个事实阐述的有问题，过于主观。再说，我为什么主动不知道吗？等你，黄花菜都凉了。我只是想不明白，为什么，主动就要挨操？"

"注意措辞。"朱一龙嫌他说话不文雅，俯下身子嘬了他后颈一口，嘬得彭冠英嗷嗷叫。反正也没通告，朱一龙也不怕在彭冠英这张一米九的画布上染点青青紫紫的颜色。

彭冠英被按住了腰，挣扎了几下，悲愤了："你个练泰拳的！放过我！"

"我看你倒挺享受的。"朱一龙不知道使了什么巧劲，彭冠英一下子半边身子酥麻，控制不住的呻吟，那声音娇得听了让他自己都脸红。那一刻，他觉得自己身上的男人是掌握他身体的君主。

等他回过神，朱一龙一只手笑吟吟的继续揉捏着他的腰腹，另外一只手却渐渐偏离了重点，顺着股沟滑落入底裤之下，若即若离的沿着臀缝轻抚，拢住了彭冠英的臀肉，绕着已经被前一场性事搞的松软的穴口轻轻打圈。他的动作很慢，慢到彭能从变了形的臀肉之间，品味出哪里是他的圆润的指尖，哪里是他分明的骨节。他喜欢这种爱抚，眯起了眼睛，腰渐渐地越来越软，屁股越抬越高。老夫老妻了，这段时间又差不多天天厮混在床笫之间，朱一龙可太知道彭冠英发浪的时候是什么样子了。可朱一龙却坏心的停了手，在他臀尖最嫩的肉上拍了一下，坐回床头捡起了刚刚抽了一半的烟继续吞云吐雾起来。

彭冠英等了一会，转过身来瞪他。

"你得取悦我，漂亮，"朱大爷弹弹烟灰，"试试那件小礼物。"

彭冠英咬咬牙关，爬起来。含羞带臊的把遮羞的内裤脱下，换上那只有几根细绳的丁字裤，套上只有前后两片布的酒红色旗袍。自然是没有女性旗袍尺寸给他穿的，因此朱一龙选的这一款不是拉锁，而是丝绸交叉绑带。

缎带又软又滑，朱大爷忍着笑，帮快要炸了毛的彭冠英把绑带系好，在腿根处打了个丑丑的🎀。等彭冠英低头打量一下自己，热了一半的身子都凉了：是谁把朱一龙培养成如此直男的审美的？！

织云锦下应该裹着女性柔美的曲线，可是却遮不住东北男人硬实的肌肉线条，影影绰绰的在灯光下荡出涟漪般粼粼的光。彭冠英和朱一龙都是健身爱好者，彭的体脂甚至比朱一龙的还要低，从交叉绑带中漏出来的腰侧肌线条干净利落，窄窄的被收进蕾丝束腰中。彭冠英浑身上下估计只有腰间到屁股这一段，可以勉强cos一把性感女郎。

朱一龙开心的吹起了口哨。

"朱一龙你买的什么杰宝玩意！！！"彭冠英气的一脚踹开朱一龙，捉住蝴蝶结蛮力一扯，一声怒吼，只见电光刺啦一闪，彭冠英倒在了床上呻吟。

"怎么了？"朱一龙吓得扑过去看他的傻鹰鹰。

彭冠英倒在破破烂烂的布料里捂着命根子呻吟："我去你大爷朱一龙。"原来他把🎀扽成死扣不说，拉错了身上乱七八糟的绑绳，结结实实的扯到了蛋。

朱一龙检查了一番，快乐的赞美道："冠英啊，你力气真大。"

NOTE:

sorry我的爱！！ao3被墙了… 朱彭is rio！！！xfx请滚出我的快乐花园🌚

**Author's Note:**

> 我会被zyl的zs & ns &cpf联合爆锤吗？？  
> 下一章终于可以有pwp而不是口嗨了…


End file.
